Stargate SG1 : Question de temps
by Ryo saeba fr
Summary: Un homme surgit de la porte des étoiles et se dit membre de la section SG1.


STARGATE SG1 : Question de temps

STARGATE SG1

( L'histoire se passe durant la saison 7)

QUESTION DE TEMPS

- Vos remarques sont prises en compte, colonel O'Neil.

- Mais général, proteste Jack.

Toute l'équipe SG1 est rassemblée dans la salle de réunion. Le général Hammond est en bout de table, à sa droite le colonel Jack O'Neil, le major Carter, de l'autre coté Teal'c et le docteur Daniel Jackson.

- Mon colonel, intervient Samantha Carter.

- Vous irez sur P3X476 quand…..

L'alarme retentit dans la base.

- Activation non programmer de la porte, sort des haut-parleurs.

Tout le monde quitte la salle de réunion pour se précipiter au poste de contrôle du SGC.

- Au rapport, fait le général en arrivant à coté du contrôleur.

- Activation extérieure, aucune équipe SG n'est prévue.

Pendant ce temps une section armée a pris place dans la zone de la Stargate. Le dernier chevron de la porte se verrouille et une vague de lumière emplit l'anneau.

- Je reçois un signal SG, annonce Walter, le technicien au contrôle de la porte.

- Qui est-ce, demande Hammond.

- Le code est bien celui d'une équipe SG mais l'identifiant doit être erroné pour une raison inconnue.

- Quel est l'identifiant, demande Carter en s'installant à la console annexe.

- C'est celui de SG1.

Jack O'Neil regarde autour de lui et compte les membres de la section.

- Quatre ! On est complet général, fait Jack.

- Fermez l'iris, ordonne Hammond.

Au même instant une boule incandescente, sortant de la porte des étoiles, vient frapper un mur du complexe de « Cheyenne Mountain ». Les systèmes de sécurité se déclenchent et descendent les rideaux de protection de la salle de contrôle du SGC.

Alors qu'une autre décharge d'énergie franchit la porte, une forme humaine surgit du flot. Un homme en tenue militaire et armé apparaît. Sa tenue ressemble à peu de chose à la tenue des équipes SG. Il tire au travers la porte avec son arme qui lance des projectiles lumineux.

- Bon sang ! Fermez l'iris !

Enfin l'iris est complètement close, l'inconnu se retourne et voit la section le tenant en joue. Il tient son arme à bout de bras et de son autre main il ôte ses lunettes de soleil. Il a la trentaine dépasser peut-être trente-cinq, quarante ans.

- Du calme les gars.

- Ici le général Hammond, veuillez vous identifier et déposer vos armes.

- Général Hammond, depuis quand tu es général Mark ! Je pars à peine trois jours et monsieur à la folie des grandeurs, s'exclame l'homme.

Les rideaux de protection se lèvent et révèlent le poste de contrôle.

- Mark, interroge Daniel.

- Aucune idée, fait Hammond.

- D'autre militaire dans la famille, questionne Jack.

Le général se penche vers le micro pour couper cour à cette veine discussion.

- Je répète, je suis le général George Hammond de l'U.S Air Force. Veuillez vous identifier.

L'homme dépose doucement son arme en se baissant puis se relève lentement, discrètement l'homme arrache sur sa veste de treillis son nom et le garde dans sa main. Puis regarde le poste de control.

- George Hammond, c'est bien ce que vous avez dit.

Le général regarde autour de lui, Jack O'Neil à un haussement d'épaule.

- C'est exact, confirme le général.

- Mais en quelle année j'ai débarqué, s'exclame l'homme.

Tous dans la salle de contrôle ont entendu la phrase. Jack regarde Daniel alors que Sam ouvre de grands yeux pendant que seul un sourcil de Teal'c se soulève.

- Euh ! Dites général sauf votre respect vous pourriez leur demander de baisser les armes, reprend l'homme.

- Baisser vos armes, ordonne Hammond avant de quitter la salle de contrôle suivit de l'équipe SG1.

L'inconnu descend lentement la rampe d'accès à la porte et remet ses armes à un soldat quand le général et SG1 arrivent dans la salle d'embarquement. L'homme fait un salut militaire au groupe.

- Je suis le général Hammond et voici le colonel O'Neil, le major…

- Carter, continu l'inconnu. Le docteur Daniel Jackson et Teal'c.

- Euh ! On sait déjà vu, demande Jack.

- Dans un sens.

- Si vous vous présentiez, reprend Hammond.

- En effet. Je suis le major Dan'eac Carnil de l'équipe SG1.

- Major Danik Carnil.

- Euh ! Dan'eac mais… Non rien.

- Nous avons un problème l'équipe SG1 est ici avec moi et elle est complète.

- Je le vois mon général.

- En arrivant vous avez dit « Mais en quelle année j'ai débarqué », souligne Daniel.

- C'est exact professeur. Je dirais que je viens de quarante ans dans le futur, répond Danik en se grattant la tête de façon embarrasser. Enfin approximativement.

- Major Carnil, vous allez être accompagner à l'infirmerie pour un examen médicale, annonce Hammond.

Deux gardes s'avancent pour se positionner des deux cotés du major Carnil.

- Messieurs, je connais le chemin, enfin je crois si l'infirmerie se trouve au même endroit qu'a mon époque.

- Major Carter, vous allez examiner l'armement de notre visiteur pour savoir qu'elle est cette technologie. Et si elle peut être Goa'uld.

- Bien mon général.

Entouré de deux gardes, le major Carnil se présente à l'infirmerie. Une femme en blouse blanche, les cheveux en chignon, s'avance vers les nouveaux arrivant.

- Docteur Fraiser, je présume, fait Danik.

- Oui, fait la femme un peu surprise. Nous nous connaissons ?

- Nous hélas et je trouve cela dommage. Pas vous ?

Carnil regarde autour de lui en souriant, mais il constate que personnes n'abhorrent un sourire.

- Bon mon humour n'est pas apprécier à sa juste valeur, fait-il en sautant sur la table d'examen.

- Que suis-je sensé vous faire, questionne le docteur. Monsieur …. ?

- Major Carnil. Vous allez le savoir bientôt, répond Danik en désignant la porte.

Fraiser regarde dans la direction et découvre le général Hammond.

- Docteur, fait simplement le plus haut gradé de la base.

- Mon général.

- Je désire un examen médical complet du major Carnil. , sanguin, biologique, bref tous ce qui peut déterminer son origine. Savoir si il a des gênes extra-terrestres, ou si il possède une arme dans son corps.

- Une arme dans mon corps, s'indigne Danik.

- Nous avons déjà rencontré ce genre de chose, fait Janet Fraiser.

- Ah, fait simplement le major en frottant ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Je veux les résultats le plus rapidement possible, fait Hammond.

- A vos ordres mon général, répond le docteur en saisissant une seringue et des tubes d'analyse.

Les deux gardes se positionnent prés de la porte de l'infirmerie une fois le général sorti.

- Inutile je ne vais pas me sauver. Je suis dans les douces mains du docteur.

- Relevez votre manche, fait-elle.

Carnil obéit. Janet enfonce l'aiguille dans le bras du major qui pousse un « ouch ».

- Euh, rectification. Vous avez raison, je vais peut-être ne pas rester, fait-il en direction des gardes. Docteur, si mon humour vous plait pas c'est inutile de me faire souffrir.

- Vous croyez, répond Janet en souriant.

- Teal'c, vous avez déjà rencontré ce genre de technologie, demande Carter.

- Il ne me semble pas, répond Teal'c imperturbable.

Sur la table de la salle de travail de Carter, différentes armes provenant du paquetage du major Carnil sont disposer pour être examiner. L'une d'elle, une arme de poing apparemment, est en partie démantelé. L'intérieur de l'arme scintille d'une lueur bleutée.

Samantha à l'aide d'un micro tournevis actionne un mécanisme dans l'arme ouverte. Cette dernière se met à émettre un son strident.

- Je crains que ce geste était inapproprié, déclare Teal'c.

- Oui, je le crois aussi, répond Sam en actionnant à nouveau le mécanisme.

L'arme cesse d'émettre le son quand Jack entre dans la pièce.

- Alors vous vous amusez bien, demande O'Neil.

Dans le dos du colonel surgit Hammond.

- Rapport, fait le général.

- Ils ne s'amusent pas, plaisante Jack.

Hammond jette un regard noir à Jack.

- Mon général, reprend Jack mal à l'aise.

- Je vous écoute major, dit le général en regardant Carter.

- Mon général, ce ne sont que les constations préliminaires que je peux vous fournir. Elles ne seront pas précises…

- Au fait major !

- Oui général. Certaine de ces armes comportent apparemment un mélange de technologie. J'ai reconnu ce qui semble être de notre technologie mais miniaturisée, de la technologie Tok'ra, Tolann et Asgard.

- Ca en fait un sacré mélange, lâche Jack.

- Je dois avouer, reprend Sam. Que j'ai identifié ses technologies par comparaison mais elles sont en avance sur celles que je connais actuellement.

- Cette technologie pourrait provenir du futur, demande le général.

- Cela serait tout a fait possible, annonce Carter.

- Bien, je veux l'équipe SG1 au complet en salle de briefing dans 10 minutes.

Hammond quitte la pièce.

- Et bien ! Nous voilà plonger en pleine science-fiction, lâche Jack.

Teal'c et Samantha regardent O'Neil d'une façon emplit plein de désespoir.

- Quoi, s'étonne Jack. J'ai dit une chose qu'il ne fallait pas.

O'Neil saisit sur la table un objet rectangulaire, avec une sorte de clavier sur le dessus. Le major Carnil à son arrivé, par la porte, le portait sanglé sur un avant bras.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Cela ressemble à nos localisateurs, je suppose que c'est la version du futur.

Quand le général Hammond revient dans l'infirmerie, il voit le major Carnil assit tranquillement sur la table d'examen pendant que le docteur Fraiser lui retire une énième fiole de sang pour les examens.

- Général, vous savez que votre médecin en chef est pire qu'un vampire, lâche Danik.

Hammond ne relève pas la remarque.

- Docteur, en avez-vous fini avec notre visiteur.

- A l'instant, répond Janet en retirant ses gants après avoir poser un pansement sur le bras de son patient.

- Très bien. Major, venez avec moi en salle de briefing !

- A vos ordres, répond Carnil en sautant de la table tout en saisissant sa veste de treillis.

L'équipe SG1 est déjà dans la salle quand le général et le visiteur entrent dans la pièce. Chacun d'entre eux, s'installe à leur place habituelle. Danik s'assoit à une place libre.

- Major Carter, que pouvez-vous nous dire de plus sur les armes de notre visiteur.

- Visiteur, je me croirais en pleine série télévisé, plaisante Danik.

Voyant les regards posés tournés vers lui, le Major Carnil, fait signe qu'il restera silencieux dorénavant.

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit précédemment, j'ai plus trouver trace de technologie de divers ethnies que nous connaissons déjà et d'autre inconnus mais j'ai la preuve que certaine que des éléments de ses armes ont été fabriquer sur terre grâce a des identifications de manufactures travaillant pour l'armée américaine.

Dans son coin Carnil ne peut s'empêcher de faire un geste victorieux.

- Ces marques n'ont pu être contrefaite, demande le général.

- Il existe une très faible probabilité, je dois le reconnaître, mais cela est très difficile à contrefaire car c'est marque sont faite au laser.

- Major, je crois que vous allez devoir nous expliquer ce mélange de technologie futuriste pour nous, fait Hammond.

- Je vous dirais tout ce que je pourrais dans certaine limite, répond Danik.

- Des limites, s'étonne Daniel.

- Je dois respecter certaine directive. Je suppose que vous aussi en avez ? Ou alors vous ne les avez pas encore mise en place.

- Quelles genres de directives devez-vous respecter, demande Hammond.

- Par exemple, la première dans notre cas, est la directive temporelle.

- Une directive temporelle, s'étonne Samantha.

- Exactement comme dans Star Trek, demande Jack.

- Parfaitement Colonel, répond le visiteur.

- Ce serais trop demander de nous expliquer en quoi sert cette directive, demande le docteur Jackson.

- Vous permettez, demande Jack.

- Je vous en prie, répond Carnil.

- La directive temporelle empêche de révéler des informations susceptible de changer le cours du temps et d'interférer sur les événement à venir, déclame Jack fièrement. Enfin un truc de ce genre.

Tous les regards sont portés sur lui.

- Quoi, personne regarde Star Trek ici ou quoi, s'exclame ce dernier.

- Si, répond Danik, très bonne série. Vous en êtes à la combien là ? Cinquième ou sixième ?

- Alors que pouvez vous nous annoncer sans compromettre cette directive, intervient Hammond.

- Laissez moi un instant que je réfléchisse….. Jack O'Neil va devenir général.

- Malheureusement c'est dans le cour des choses, fait Hammond. Et qui est ce Mark Hammond auquel vous avez fait allusion à votre arriver ?

- Votre petit-fils général.

- Mais je n'ai que des petites-filles.

- Pour le moment mon général.

- Et que pouvez-vous nous dire d'autre sur la technologie, les planètes que nous allons découvrir, enchérie Samantha.

- Comment dire… des alliances technologiques vont se lier entre la Terre et d'autre planète afin de combattre des menaces communes.

- Bien, mais notre technologie nous permettra-t-elle d'augmenter la porter de la porte des étoiles ?

- Pas sans E2PZ malheureusement.

- E2PZ ?

- Extracteur de potentiel du point zéro.

. Vous verrez cela avec le docteur McKay.

- McKay ! Ce scientifique prétentieux, s'étonne Jack.

- Je reconnais qu'il est spécial, fait Sam.

- La Tori aura de nouveaux ennemis, demande Teal'c.

- Malheureusement. Au faite Teal'c, vous aurez des cheveux, précise Danik.

- Teal'c des cheveux ! Je voudrais voir ça, plaisante Jack.

- Et ce ne sera pas la seule chose qui changera pour ce vaillant guerrier, enchérit Carnil.

- Et au niveau civilisation et culture, demande Daniel.

- Rassurez-vous docteur Jackson. Vous allez avoir de quoi vous occupez encore un long moment. D'ailleurs si vous pouviez évitez de fricoter avec Vala dans un avenir plus ou moins proche, cela nous éviterait quelques soucis même si cela débouchera sur une belle relation entre vous.

- Quoi ? Un instant ! Moi fricoter ! Avec qui, demande Daniel abasourdi voulant plus de détail.

- J'ai une question, fait Jack.

- Je vous écoute colonel, répond Carnil.

- Danik Carnil, d'où vous viens ce nom étrange ? C'est suédois ?

- Cela vient de mes parents !

- Bon, fait Jack en tapant dans ses mains embarrassées. A question idiote….

- Vous nous avez quand même révélé des choses qui risquent de perturber notre ligne de conduite, remarque George Hammond.

- Croyez moi, général, si peu, rétorque Carnil. Rien qui n'influencera sur votre retraite. Enfin presque, rajoute-t-il tout bas.

- Bien, dans tous les cas, cela ne nous dit pas comment vous renvoyer à votre époque si vous venez bien du futur, annonce Hammond.

- Et si je suis bien un être humain et non un alien, n'est ce pas.

- Pour cela nous verrons avec les résultats du docteur Fraiser.

- Nous avons déjà fait un voyage temporel, intervient Sam. Nous avons réussi à revenir à notre époque.

- Oui, mais nous ne savons pas vraiment comment, fait Daniel.

- Et je ne pense pas que dans l'état des choses vous avez assez d'énergie pour actionner le huitième chevron de la porte, fait Danik.

- Déjà nous ignorons, comment le déclencher. C'est le colonel qui a réussi à le déclencher une fois….

- Alors que je n'étais pas moi-même, coupe Jack.

- Vous connaissez l'existence du huitième chevron, s'étonne Daniel.

- Bien entendu. Je connais même la procédure pour le mettre en action.

- Co.. Comment cela ?

- Thor me l'a enseigné, il y a quelques années.

- Comment va se bon vieux Thor à votre époque, demande Jack.

- Bien, j'ai voyager avec lui récemment à bord de son navire, le Jack O'Neil III.

- Vous voyez, il y'a trois vaisseaux Asgard qui porte mon nom, fanfaronne O'Neil.

- En réalité c'est le troisième, les deux précédents sont…

- Je vois, fait Jack.

- Mais il y a aussi dans la flotte Asgard, Le Hammond, le Teal'c et le Samantha Carter. Le Daniel Jackson II est en chantier.

- Vous voyez, même vous général avez un vaisseau qui porte votre nom.

- Bien, mais cela ne nous avance pas plus, fait le général. Nous allons conclure cette réunion pour aujourd'hui. Nous la reprendrons demain quand le docteur Fraiser aura les résultats des analyses. Major Carnil, vous allez passez la nuit à l'infirmerie.

- Mais…

- C'est un ordre ! Je vais vous faire raccompagner.

- Si je n'ai pas le choix, je m'exécute, comme dirait le bourreau suicidaire.

- Oh ! Non, il a le même sens de l'humour que Jack, fait Daniel.

- Je prends ça pour un compliment.

- Je vous en remercie, fait O'Neil. Enfin quelqu'un qui apprécie mon humour.

- Je doute que cela en soit un, dit Jackson à l'adresse de Sam.

- Quoi, s'exclame Jack en jetant un regard à toute l'assemblée.

Il est tard dans l'infirmerie de la base, Les rideaux de séparation sont tirés autour de la couche de Danik. Pourtant, il est seul dans le local, au travers des rideaux, il distingue une faible lueur provenant d'appareillages médicaux en veille. Il glisse lentement du lit tel un reptile. Si les deux gardes postés devant la porte le voyaient, ils penseraient qu'il cherche à quitter les lieux. Mais il en est rien.

Une fois sortie de son lit, Carnil avance à pas de loup dans l'infirmerie, vêtu uniquement d'une chemise d'examen. Il fouille dans diverse chambre réfrigérée afin de trouver des fioles avec son nom inscrit. Mais il n'en trouve aucune. Il se dirige donc vers le bureau du docteur Fraiser. Il regarde les dossiers posés dans une corbeille sur le bureau, après un rapide coup d'œil, il passe à l'ordinateur. Coup de chance pour lui, ce dernier n'est pas verrouillé. Danik s'installe derrière le bureau et commence à tapoter au clavier. Cela fait à peine une minute qu'il pianote quand la lumière s'allume. Quand il lève la tête, il découvre le docteur Fraiser face à lui brandissant un objet.

- Si c'est pour une insomnie, je crains fort que vous ne trouverez pas de cachet, fait-elle.

Carnil se lève.

- Doucement ! Je ne suis peut être que médecin, mais j'ai quand même une formation militaire. Je pense que je serais capable de vous touchez avec se Tazer. Vous connaissez cela à votre époque ?

- Je vous assure que ce n'est qu'une méprise.

- Ben voyons, je vous trouve en pleine nuit sur mon ordinateur ! Sûrement pour falsifier vos résultats !

- Ce n'est pas exactement cela, proteste Danik.

- Vous pensez que je vais vous croire ?

- Si vous voulez bien poser cette arme et m'écoutez, reprend Danik les mains bien écarter du corps.

- Je veux bien vous écouter, répond Janet en brandissant de plus belle l'arme.

- Bien, je ne voulais pas modifier mes résultats. Enfin pas tous, uniquement celui de l'ADN.

- Et pourquoi ?

- Je voulais que vous puissez voire que je suis bien un humain mais que vous ne puissiez pas procédé à un recoupement.

- Pourrais-je en connaître la raison ?

- Elle est simple ! Mes parents, s'exclame Carnil comme si cela coulait de source.

Janet baisse son arme.

- Pardon ?

- En effet, d'après ce que je sais, mes parents se trouve ou vont se trouver sur cette base. Donc, je n'ai pas envie que par recoupement vous découvriez qui ils sont et risquer d'influencer sur mon devenir futur.

- Je crois que je saisie.

- J'en suis rassuré. Je peux vous assurez que c'était là mon unique manipulation des résultats, je n'ai toucher à rien d'autre.

- Je vais vérifier cela, mais je vais quand même demander une autre analyse en urgence mais je vous assure que je ne ferais aucun recoupant d'ADN afin de découvrir vos parents. Vous avez ma parole de médecin. Alors maintenant retournez dans votre lit !

- Bien doc ! D'ailleurs pourquoi vous n'êtes pas dans le votre ?

- Je vous en pose des questions ?

Danik préfère ne pas insister et retourne sur sa couche.

Le lendemain matin, tous le monde est là pour le fameux briefing. Sauf le docteur Janet Fraiser.

- C'est bien la première fois que Janet est en retard, fait Sam à l'intention du général qui visiblement s'impatiente.

- Je le sais bien Major Carter, répond ce dernier légèrement bourru.

Arrive en trombe le docteur Fraiser avec des dossiers sous les bras.

- Désoler du retard mon général, mais un problème informatique dans la nuit nous a contraint a recommencer pratiquement toutes la batterie de tests.

- Bien, commençons alors, fait simplement Hammond.

- Oui ! Alors suis-je un humain ou un vilain alien venu conquérir votre planète, fait Carnil.

- Tout d'abord, le major Carnil est en pleine forme.

- Malgré son humour décaler, demande doucement Daniel.

- Continuez docteur, fait Hammond.

- Je confirme que son patrimoine génétique est bien humain, ainsi que sa constitution. Le scanner montre une ablation de l'appendice approximativement vers 13 ou 14 ans…

- 12 ans, coupe Danik.

- Divers cicatrices sur l'ensemble du corps probablement du a des armes a feux. Dont certaine remonte a une ou deux semaines.

Hammond et le reste de l'assemblée regarde en direction de Carnil de façon interrogatrice.

- Un échauffourée sur P9X392 entre les autochtones et un groupe Wraiths.

- Des quoi, demande Daniel.

- Une autre race alien, répond évasivement Danik.

- Je dirais que le major est bon pour le service, conclut Janet.

- Bien, nous sommes fixé, fait le général.

- La question est, qu'allons-nous faire de lui, fait Jack distraitement.

- C'est une bonne question colonel.

- Cela m'arrive de temps en temps, fait Jack surpris, comme quelqu'un qui a pensé tout haut.

- Général, intervient Carnil. Comme cela risque de prendre du temps avant que vous trouviez le moyen de me renvoyer à mon époque. J'aimerais me joindre aux opérations actives et rejoindre un groupe SG si possible.

- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, fait Hammond. Et vous Jack ?

- Euh… Moi non plus mon général, répond O'Neil comme tiré d'un rêve.

- Dans ce cas, Major Carnil, vous rejoignez l'effectif de SG1.

Jack ouvre la bouche pour protester mais aucun son ne sort car ses collègues félicitent déjà le nouveau membre de la section.

- Ca promet, fait Daniel à Teal'c une fois avoir congratuler Danik.

- C'est possible, répond l'ancien Jaffa toujours aussi imperturbable.

- Je suis heureuse que vous rejoignez notre groupe, fait Carter.

- Moi aussi Major.

- Deux Majors dans une même section cela ne va pas être simple.

- Je n'ai aucunement l'intention d'usurper votre autorité.

- Bon, donc bien venu à SG1, coupe O'Neil. Vu que l'on ne me demande pas mon avis, lâche-t-il en partant.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, précise Sam. Il est toujours comme ça.

- Je sais.

Quelques jours plus tard Jack et Sam, attendent l'ascenseur.

- Alors vous avez passer un bon week-end, demande Jack.

- Excellent.

- Et vous avez fait quoi ?

- J'ai lu un traité de chimie sur…

- Stop ! Bon ça va j'ai compris.

- Et vous ? Encore pêcher dans le lac de votre chalet ?

- Parfaitement ! D'ailleurs quand est-ce que vous venez ?

- C'est-à-dire…

A cet instant les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrent sur Teal'c hilare en compagnie de Carnil riant aussi.

- Elle est excellente, je ne la connaissais pas, je vais m'en souvenir.

O'Neil et Carter entrent dans la cabine.

- Il y'a une bonne ambiance ici, lâche Jack.

- En effet colonel, répond Teal'c. Nous nous racontons des blagues Jaffa.

- Ah ! Je ne les ai jamais comprises.

- Major, vous connaissez celle du Prima d'Osiris qui boite ?

- Oh ! Oui, Oui !

Danik, plie une jambe passe sa main droite avec les doigts croisés devant son œil gauche, ce qui provoque un fou rire de Teal'c.

- Rassurez-moi, fait Jack en s'adressant à Samantha. Ne me dite pas que vous les comprenez ?

- Je n'ai jamais essayé, répond-elle.

- Bien, fait Jack soulagé.

Les portes de l'ascenseurs s'ouvrent, Jack et Sam sortent suivit de Carnil.

- A plus tard Teal'c, lance Danik en quittant la cabine.

Après avoir marché quelques pas dans le couloir, O'Neil prend la parole.

- Dites-moi Danik, comment connaissez-vous des histoires Jaffa ?

- C'est Teal'c qui me les a apprises.

- Ah !

- Vous voulez dire, précise Samantha. Que vous venez de raconter une histoire inconnu à Teal'c alors que c'est lui qui vous l'aurait apprise ?

- Exactement, Major Carter !

Le visage de Samantha s'étire d'un large sourire pendant que Jack s'arrête brusquement.

- Un instant ! Cela signifie que, commence Jack.

Carter et Danik ont avancé de quelques mètres.

- Vous croyez qu'il va comprendre, demande Carnil.

- Il a saisit le paradoxe, mais de la à l'assimiler, répond-elle joyeusement.

Surgit Jackson plonger dans des papiers

- Bonjour, Sam. Major Carnil.

Il lève la tête et voit O'Neil à quelque pas en arrière bougeant ses mains en avant et en arrière visiblement perdues dans ses réflexions.

- Qu'arrive-t-il à Jack ?

- Rien, juste un problème de Quanta, répond Danik.

- Quoi ?

- Laissez tomber Daniel, fait Sam.

- Bien, fait l'archéologue en replongeant dans ses papiers.

- Vous vous rendez aussi à l'ascenseur numéro 1, demande Sam à Carnil.

- Oui, j'ai des artefacts à réceptionner, répond Daniel toujours le nez dans ses papiers.

- Je demandais à Danik.

-Hum… Désoler.

Durant ce temps Jack les rejoints en courant.

- En effet, je me rends là-bas.

- Ne me dite pas que vous avez de la visite, fait Jack.

- J'aimerais bien. Mais le général m'a enfin autorisé à quitter les locaux du SGC pour que je puisse me rendre à la surface pour voir la lumière du jour.

- Mais…, fait Jack.

- Je ne suis pas autorisé à quitter l'enceinte de la base, précise Danik.

Quand ils arrivent devant l'ascenseur, ils découvrent Walter examinant des documents accompagnant des caisses.

- Docteur Jackson, j'ai réceptionné vos artefacts, fait Walter. Si vous voulez bien vérifier que tout est là.

Au même instant les portes de la cabine s'entrouvrent. Un claquement sonore retentit. Tous les regards se braquent sur les occupants de la cabine. Ils voient Cassandra visiblement agacée et Jack (junior) qui se frotte la joue gauche. Cassandra sort de l'ascenseur d'un pas rapide et se dirige vers Carter. Celle-ci jette un œil à O'Neil qui hausse les épaules en guise de réponse.

- Bonjour Cassandra, alors dit moi, quel peut bien être ton problème de physique pour que tu me demande de l'aide ?

Alors que Carter s'éloigne en compagnie de la jeune fille, Jack O'Neil prend un air sévère pour accueillir son clone crée par les Asgards.

- Salut Jack, fait ce dernier.

- Junior, dit Jack avec un regard inquisiteur. Qu'as-tu donc encore fait à Cassandra ?

- Rien. Je lui ai juste dit qu'elle était canon.

- Tu es sur de n'avoir rien dit ou fait d'autre ?

Durant tout ce temps Danik a pénétré dans la cabine, il ne voit rien d'autre car les portes se referment.

Il est impatient d'arrivé à la surface car depuis son arrivé il y a plus de trois semaine, il est rester cloîtrer sous terre dans le SGC. Quand la cabine s'immobilise, il se retient de bondir dehors à peine les portes entrouvertes. Les deux gardes qui surveillent l'accès le saluent. Carnil avance a pas contenu vers la sortie du complexe de Cheyenne Mountain. Il porte la main à ses yeux pour se protéger des rayons du soleil le temps que ses yeux s'habituent à la luminosité.

Il jète un regard circulaire.

- A ce que je vois, c'est pratiquement pareil quelle que soit l'époque.

Au dessus de lui un aigle plane tranquillement dans les vents. Carnil sort de la poche de sa veste une paire de lunette de soleil et la pose sur son nez. Bon voyons si je peux faire quelques pas sans me faire tirer dessus dans le périmètre de la base.

Cassandra se déplace dans les couloirs de la base seule, elle se rend à l'infirmerie pour voir sa mère adoptive. Elle a fini d'étudier avec Sam, cette dernière l'a bien aidé à comprendre le phénomène physique que le professeur leur a donné comme devoir.

Quand elle entre dans l'infirmerie, elle est percutée par une jeune fille portant une blouse blanche.

- Désolez, je ne vous avais pas vu, fait la jeune femme légèrement typée asiatique.

- Je vois, fait Cassandra.

- Je peux vous aider ?

- Je viens simplement voir ma mère.

- Votre mère ? Les civils ne sont pas admis dans la base normalement, s'étonne la jeune femme.

- Disons que c'est assez compliqué. D'ailleurs je ne vous ai jamais vu ici. Vous êtes nouvelles ?

- Disons, que je suis en stage de perfectionnent.

- Ah ! Cassandra tu as fini avec Sam, demande Janet Frasier en surgissant dans la pièce.

- Oui.

- Bien. Cassy je te présente le docteur Carolyn Lam qui est en stage pour six mois.

- Ravie de vous connaître, fait Cassandra.

- Moi de même.

- Teal'c attendez-moi, crie Danik en courant dans le couloir.

Une fois qu'il arrive à sa hauteur le Jaffa le dévisage.

- Major Danik, vous êtes convié au briefing de ce matin ?

- C'est exact.

Surgit Sam au croisement d'un couloir.

- Teal'c, Danik, fait-elle en les saluant de la tête.

- Bonjour major Carter, fait le Jaffa.

Quand le groupe arrive dans la salle de réunion, il découvre Daniel et Jack déjà assis à la grande table.

Danik, regarde ses compagnons et constate qu'ils portent tous la tenue bleue alors que lui porte la verte.

- Euh ! Vous faites comment pour toujours avoir la même couleur de tenue ?

- Bien, tout le monde est là, fait Hammond qui entre dans la pièce pour rejoindre son siége.

Les derniers debout prennent place.

- Je vous ai convié à cette réunion ce matin pour vous faire partir en mission, commence le général.

- Oui, lâche doucement Jack mais tout le monde l'entend et le voit faire un geste de victoire.

- Car le major Carnil a passé avec succès tous les tests et entraînement aux quels il a été soumis, continu Hammond.

- Et nous partons où, questionne Jack.

- Puisque SG 22 est revenu d'exploration. Vous partez sur P3X476. SG 22 restera à la base pour vous couvrir si besoin.

- C'est quelle planète P3X476, demande discrètement Carnil à Teal'c.

Ce dernier regarde Danik avec son expression froide.

- J'ai rien dit.

- Prenez votre équipement, vous partez dans une heure, fait le général avant de se lever.

Une heure plus tard, Danik Carnil se présente avec son équipement, dans la zone d'embarquement de la porte. A peine est-il entrée qu'il ne peut s'empêcher de s'exclamer:

- Mais vous le faite exprès ou quoi ?

En effet, ce dernier a pris le temps de se changer pour revêtir le treillis bleuté alors que tous ses compagnons ont le vert pour partir en mission.

O'Neil sert la bandoulière de son arme avant de faire signe à Walter, dans le poste de contrôle, de lancer la séquence d'ouverture de la porte.

Une fois la séquence complète, l'anneau se remplit, dans une grande explosion, d'une lumière bleutée dont la surface évoque l'eau. Jack franchit la porte en premier, suivant de Daniel et Sam.

- Major, fait Teal'c en regardant Danik.

Carnil avance vers la surface mouvante de la porte, un étrange sentiment l'envahi. Pourtant il a déjà fait cela des centaines de fois. Mais dans son « monde » a son « époque », c'est peut-être cela qu'il le tracasse. Il fait le dernier pas qui le sépare de la porte. Aussitôt il se sent aspiré par l'énergie de la porte. Ses molécules sont désassemblées pour le transport, tout cela en une fraction de seconde avant d'être assemblé à nouveau par la porte de destination. Tout cela ne prend qu'un instant, la seule sensation ressentie est « comme glisser sur un toboggan » .

Quand il surgit sur P3X476, il remarque l'étrangeté du paysage. Jamais dans les rapports, qu'il a parcouru sur les missions de SG1 il n'a vu une description faisant penser à cette planète. Déjà Carter dispose des appareils de mesure de part et d'autre de la porte.

Teal'c surgit derrière lui. Ce dernier reste impassible devant le paysage. Danik regarde le paysage au environ. Rien sur la ligne d'horizon, sauf le ciel mauve et le sol vert aussi loin que porte le regard. Il descend de la rampe d'accès de la porte. Dés qu'il pose le pied sur le sol. Il se rend compte que le sol n'est pas recouvert d'herbe verte comme il le pensait, mais qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de sable. Décidément cette planète ne lui revient pas en mémoire. Il lève le regard vers le ciel et ne voit aucun soleil ni aucun autre astre.

- La sonde a montré des habitations à environ trois heures de marche de la porte, annonce Carter en désignant la direction.

- Une petite randonnée tranquille pour se mettre en train, fait Jack en réajustant sa casquette.

SG1 se met en marche dans ce décor étrange pour explorer et qui sait découvrir les habitants de la planète.

Cela va faire prés de deux heures que la section marche dans « ce désert ». Ils commencent à voir de la végétation éparse, elle est difficile a remarqué car elle se confond avec la couleur du sol. Mais, plus ils progressent plus la couleur de la végétation varie. D'un vert se confondant avec le sol, elle devient marron puis rousse. Les premiers « arbres » apparaissent, enfin ce qui y ressemble le plus. Car ces végétaux semblent flotter dans les airs à quelques dizaines de centimètres du sol. Leurs racines pendant dans le vide avec seulement un peu de sable coller en bloc dessus comme par magie.

- Teal'c, vous avez déjà vu des choses comme çà quand vous serviez les faux dieu, questionne Carnil.Brièvement toute l'équipe se tourne vers le concerné.

- Malheureusement, je n'ai jamais rencontré ce genre de chose. Ni même entendu aucun Jaffa décrire ce genre de paysage au retour de mission.

- On fera quelques clichés souvenirs, déclame O'Neil. Histoire de pouvoir frimé avec un peu d'insolite.

- Niveau insolite, je crois que nous bâtons déjà tous les records, fait Daniel.

- Qui peut se vanter d'avoir quelqu'un qui a subit l'Ascension dans son groupe ?

- Si vous commencez à compter les points, intervient Samantha en prenant la tête du groupe. Nous ne sommes pas là d'arriver à destination.

Jackson et O'Neil échangent un regard surpris pendant que Teal'c et Carnil passent devant eux.

Depuis prés d'une heure qu'ils marchent, la végétation s'est étoffé, elle est devenue beaucoup plus dense et le relief beaucoup plus escarpé. A présent, ils gravissent une colline avec une pente abrupte. Quand la section arrive au sommet, les découvrent une grande vallée dans laquelle se dressent des bâtisses, et des tours les surplombant par endroits.

- On dirait que nous touchons au but, fait Jack.

Le groupe contemple le paysage quand chacun d'eu récent d'un quelque chose de froid et pointu dans le dos.

En un éclair, des créatures humanoïdes surgissent. Elles ont le teint jaune, elles portent des vêtements en tissus et en cuir. Leurs visages et les parties visibles de leurs membres sont recouvertes d'écailles comme une peau de serpent. Elles pointent des armes qui ressemblent à des arbalètes sauf que c'est un tube métallique, une sorte de canon, à la place du carreau.

- Voilà le comité d'accueil, lâche Jack.

Chacun reste sur ses gardes. Les deux groupes s'observent.

- Bonjour, fait le docteur Jackson. Nous sommes des explorateurs, nous avons voyagé grâce à la porte des étoiles. Vous savez, le grand anneau ?

Les créatures se regardent, l'une d'elle s'avance, probablement le chef du groupe. Quand elle prend la parole sa voix est sifflotante.

- Vous explorateur du Chaapa'ai.

- Oui, c'est cela. Nous sommes venus par le Chaapa'ai.

Une sorte de grimace passe sur le visage de la créature.

- D'après vous, c'est bon ou mauvais, glisse Jack à Daniel.

- Suivez-nous, dit la créature alors que ces congénères serrent leurs armes plus fermement.

- Je ne m'avancerais pas, répond Daniel.

- Vous allez rencontrer notre vénérant.

- Vénérant, demande Sam à Jackson.

- Sûrement leur chef.

- C'est fort probable, mais ce terme vous est inconnu ?

- Je ne suis pas omniscient !

- On a tendance a l'oublié, ironise Jack.

Sous la surveillance des autochtones, SG1 se remet en marche vers la ville.

La ville est plus moderne que ne l'aurait supposé l'équipe vue de la hauteur. Il y'a des sortes d'écrans diffusant des informations et des publicités, c'est a ce type d'activité que le groupe assimile ce qu'ils voient. La foule s'écarte sur leur passage, certain les regardent avec inquiétude. Des chuchotements se répande tout le long de leur villégiature dans les rues de la ville. Enfin ils arrivent devant un bâtiment très haut dont la façade est couverte de symboles.

- On est arrivé, demande Jack au meneur de leur escorte.

- Cette bâtisse est importante, fait Daniel.

- On s'en serrait douté, fait Jack.

- Mais je n'arrive pas à savoir si c'est politique ou religieux vu les symboles sur la façade, continu-t-il en désignant de la main divers symboles.

Il est tiré de sa contemplation par son gardien qui lui signal d'avancé d'un léger coup de son arme.

SG1 pénètre dans une grande pièce au sol carrelé, de grande tenture avec des brodages aux fils d'or et d'argent. L'éclairage provient de grandes torches pendues aux murs. Au fond de la pièce une statue de plus de deux mètres, représente un habitant vêtu d'une longe toge, les mains croisées sur le ventre.

Surgissant de derrière la statue, une créature vêtue d'une longue robe tout en cuir.

- Bienvenu a vous visiteurs. Je suis Ramec le Vénérant.

- Salut, fait Jack en avançant d'un pas.

Les gardes qui les accompagnent font un mouvement, O'Neil reste à sa place.

- Colonel Jack O'Neil de la Terre, reprend-il.

- Nous sommes des explorateurs, venu de loin. Nous venons en paix pour rencontrer de nouvelles civilisations, précise Jackson.

- Amis ou ennemis, le temps en décidera, répond le Vénérant. Vous seriez venu par le grand Chaapa'ai à ce qui m'a été rapporté.

- C'est exact. Vous savez ce que c'est ?

- Son origine et sa fonction se sont perdues dans le fin fond des esprits de nos anciens.

- Pour faire simple, c'est une porte qui permet de voyager d'une planète à une autre.

- D'anciens textes font références à des êtres venus par le Chaapa'ai pour prendre certain des nôtres.

- Sûrement des Goa'uld, fait Teal'c.

- Nous ne sommes pas venus pour prendre l'un des votre.

- Vénérant, intervient celui qui dirigeait le groupe. Laissez nous les reconduire au Chaapa'ai. Comme L'autre avant qu'ils ne déversent leurs paroles pleines de poison.

- Vous avez déjà eu des visiteurs, demande Jack.

- IL y a quelques semaines. Il vous ressemblait, sauf que sa peau était plus pale ainsi que c'est yeux.

- Il était vêtu de blanc aussi et portait un grand bâton en métal, questionne Carnil.

- Oui, répond la créature dans un sifflement strident signifiant à ne pas douter la colère ou l'irritation.

- Vous savez qui c'était, demande Jackson.

- Vaguement, j'en ai déjà entendu parler.

- Ce visiteur proférait des inepties au sujet de notre divinité, dit le Vénérant.

- Je suppose que c'est votre dieu, fait Daniel en désignant la statue.

- Oui c'est le grand Ganyo.

En prononçant le nom, le Vénérant incline la tête et croise les mains sur son ventre. Toutes les créatures présentes font de même.

- En attendant de savoir si vous êtes des amis ou des ennemies, je vous prie de rester dans cette bâtisse et d'être mes invités.

- Nous vous en remercions.

Sous la garde des autochtones, SG1 est conduit dans une pièce finement décorer de la bâtisse. La pièce est lumineuse, des tentures, moins importante que dans la pièce du Vénérant, pendent aux murs, une statuette représentant leur divinité trône sur un petit autel. Une coupe de fruit est disposée sur une table au centre de la pièce. Des banquettes sont disposées le long des murs.

- Agréables comme pièce, mais je changerais bien deux ou trois trucs de déco, fait Jack en reposant la statuette de la divinité.

Teal'c tente d'ouvrir la porte doucement mais celle-ci reste close.

- Je crains que nous soyons invités à ne pas quitter ce lieu, annonce Teal'c.

Daniel se plonge dans la contemplation des tentures qui représentent des scènes avec Ganyo.

- Nous n'avons plus qu'à attendre leur bon vouloir, soupir Samantha en saisie un fruit dans la coupe.

Danik s'allonge sur une des banquettes.

O'Neil joue avec un fruit arrondi qu'il fait rouler sur la table pour passer le temps. Jackson est toujours dans sa contemplation des tentures, Carter fait des relevés avec divers instruments.

- Les relevés que j'obtiens sont très intéressants mais je regrette de n'avoir pu venir au moment où je voulais. J'aurais pu avoir un relevé direct de l'effet d'ionisation de l'atmosphère direct alors que pour l'instant je n'ai que ceux fourni par la sonde à son arrivé.

- Vous avez de quoi faire joujou quand même, fait Jack.

- En effet mon colonel. J'ai des relevés avant et après que je suis entrain d'effectuer. Mais cela n'explique pas comment la végétation et les habitants peuvent subir l'ionisation sans aucun dommage.

- Je comprends Carter. Enfin je crois…

Pour finir Teal'c et Carnil jouent à un jeu Jaffa avec des morceaux de bois. O'Neil a bien tenté de s'intéresser au jeu au début de la partie mais il n'a pas réussi à comprendre le but ni les règles du jeu.

La porte s'ouvre, le groupe d'habitant armé se tient devant.

- Tiens, cela faisait longtemps, fait Jack en se levant.

- Le Vénérant vous convit à le rejoindre pour le sustenté.

- Daniel ? Rassurer moi, nous n'allons pas servir de repas, questionne Jack.

- Je pense que cela doit désigner le repas dans leur langue.

- J'espère que vous avez raison, grimace Jack.

Fermement encadrer, la section SG1 rejoint le Vénérant dans la pièce ou il les a reçu précédemment. Mais cette fois si une table et des chaises ont été dressées au centre de la pièce. Le Vénérant les attend debout au pied de la statue du Grand Ganyo.

- Veuillez prendre place autour de ce modeste étal pour le sustenté.

Ramec s'installe en bout de table, alors que le groupe SG1 se disperse sur les cotés. Des couverts et des plats en argents sont disposé sur la table. Dans un plat on peut distinguer une bête, sûrement du gibier, avec sa garniture.

Le Vénérant s'incline vers l'avant et croise ses mains sur son ventre.

- Nous te remercions, Ô toi Grand Ganyo, pour le sustenté que nous allons absorber.

SG1 imite Ramec tout en l'observant du coin de l'œil. Une fois la prière terminer le Vénérant se redresse puis écarte les bras pour les inviter à se nourrir.

- Chers amis je vous souhaite un bon sustenté.

- Vous aussi, répond Daniel.

Chacun saisit un plat puis dépose un peu de nourriture dans son assiette. Mais aucun d'eux n'ose trop goûter. Teal'c s'y risque, il découpe un morceau de gibier qu'il porte à sa bouche, sous le regard du groupe. Après un instant, un léger sourire se dessine sur son visage.

- Je dois dire que cette viande est savoureuse.

- C'est du Kelal, il y en a beaucoup dans la foret qui est proche de la ville, fait Ramec.

Les autres membres se mettent à manger à leur tour.

- Désoler de vous posez des questions pendant la sustentation, dit Daniel. J'espère ne pas bafouer l'une de vos coutumes en faisant ceci.

- Aucunement, fait Ramec.

- Voilà, j'ai étudié les tentures de la pièce que vous avez mi à notre disposition. J'ai vu que ces broderies représentent votre divinité accomplissant divers actes.

- C'est exact, fait le Vénérant en appuyant sur un bouton dissimulé sur la table.

Au-dessus de la table, apparaît un écran virtuel suspendu dans le vide. Malgré leurs positions différentes à table, chaque membres de SG1 voient exactement la même image que son voisin. Sur l'écran apparaît des représentations identiques aux tapisseries examinées par Jackson.

La représentation actuelle montre la divinité terrassant une créature hideuse sortant de terre.

- Celle-ci par exemple, montre le Grand Ganyo chassant le Garmok de la surface de la terre pour le renvoyer dans le Magmus.

- Je vois, un démon renvoyer en enfer.

- Je ne saisi pas ?

- C'est une comparaison avec notre monde.

- Veuillez nous excuser, mais nous essayons de comprendre votre culture avec des symboles de la notre, intervient Jack.

- Fort bien, si cela peut aider à la compréhension.

- Continuez, je vous prie, reprend Daniel.

- Le Grand Ganyo, à vaincu le Garmok alors que notre monde était enfant. Grâce à cela la nature a vu le jour. Mais cela est arrivé après un combat de plusieurs circonvolutions. Le combat a commencé à la fin de la création du monde par Ganyo. Le Garmok est sorti de terre pour prendre possession du monde alors que Ganyo se reposait après avoir passer six révolutions à la créer.

A cet instant, des serviteurs entrent en portant le dessert, une sorte de gâteau recouvert de crème colorée.

- Déjà la fin de repas, s'étonne Ramec. Que le temps passe vite quand on parle du Grand Ganyo. Il faut que je me hâte pour célébrer le Galem.

- Le Galem, demande Daniel.

- La cérémonie du soir. D'ailleurs, je vais m'abstenir de fin de repas pour aller officier.

Le Vénérant se lève. L'équipe SG1 quitte ses sièges pour se dresser à son tour.

- Je vous prie de rester à l'étal pour finir le sustenté.

Ramec s'éclipse en passant derrière la statue de Ganyo. SG1 finit son dessert avant d'être raccompagné avec son escorte usuelle dans la pièce qui leur est attribué. Quand il pénètre dans la pièce, ils découvrent que des lits à baldaquins ont remplacé les banquettes. Des paravents se dressent à leurs cotés pour garantir un minimum d'intimité.

La porte se referme derrière eux.

- C'est étonnant comme contraste, fait Jackson en testant la souplesse d'un sommier.

- Quoi donc, fait Jack.

- Ce peuple est apparemment très croyant mais possède une technologie des plus évoluée.

- C'est vrai, ils sont capables de générer un écran virtuel à multi vision angulaire unique, dit Carter.

- Quoi, s'exclame Jack.

- Tout le monde voit la même chose de n'importe ou dans la pièce, précise Carnil.

- Voilà ! Là je comprends.

- Je ne sais pas pour vous, fait Daniel. Mais après ce bon repas et cette journée. Je ne serais pas contre une bonne nuit de sommeil.

- Je doit avouée que je ne suis pas contre, confirme Carter en choisissant le lit proche de celui de Jackson.

- Bien les enfants, fait Jack. Tout le monde au lit, continu-t-il en accompagnant la parole d'un large mouvement de bras.

Les autres membres choisissent leurs couches quand soudainement une explosion résonne dans la pièce qui se remplit de fumée. L'équipe SG1 n'a pas le temps de saisir son armement que des créatures surgissent d'une faille juste assez grande pour les laisser passer. Ces créatures ressemblent à leurs hôtes, même apparence humano reptilienne, même vêtement. La seule différence provient de la couleur de leur peau et écailles, ces dernières sont de couleur rouge. Des créatures armées saisissent Carter et Jackson pendant que d'autres braquent leurs armes sur le reste de l'équipe. L'une des créatures jette sur le sol un objet cylindrique qui dégage une lumière intense et de la fumée pendant que Samantha ainsi que Daniel sont tirés vers le mur. Les deux ont beau se débattrent de toutes leurs forces, ils sont quand même entraînés au travers de la fissure suivie par le reste des assaillants. Jack, Teal'c ainsi que Danik se précipitent sur leurs armes pour partir à la poursuite des kidnappeurs quand la porte de la pièce s'ouvrent sur leurs gardes puissamment armées. Ces derniers les empêchent d'engager la poursuite.

- Ne bouger pas ! Rester a vos places et posez vos armes, fait le responsable du groupe.

- Mais, des créatures viennent d'enlever nos amies, proteste O'Neil.

- Il est trop tard pour eux.

- Mais nous pouvons encore les rattrapé !

- Il est hors de question de vous laissez les pourchasser.

- Mais c'est absurde, intervient Carnil. Nous allons les sauver.

Danik fait un pas en direction du mur éventré mais une détonation provenant d'une arme indigène le fait stoppé.

- Le Vénérant vous expliquera la raison pour laquelle vous ne pouvez les secourir.

En attendant l'arrivé de Ramec, Teal'c et O'Neil se chargent en munitions. Danik quand a lui ramasse sa casquette, cette dernière a été partiellement déchiquetée par l'explosion.

- Bon, j'ai plus qu'à changer de couvre chef, dit-il en saisissant un bandana noire dans la poche de son pantalon de treillis.

- Daniel, vous allez bien, crie Samantha.

- Ca va, mais je me sens comme un sac de linge sale !

En effet, Carter et Jackson sont brinqueballés comme de vulgaire sac sur les épaules de ces nouveaux indigènes.

- Ouch, font en cœur Sam et Daniel quand leurs porteurs ressert leurs étreintes pour leur signaler de rester silencieux.

Subitement, un flash d'un blanc intensément lumineux les obligent à fermer les yeux. Quand la vision leur revient, ils sont déposés sur leurs pieds par leurs ravisseurs. Ces derniers les tiennent en respect avec leurs armes, qui sont identiques a celle du peuple rencontrer à leur arrivé sur la planète. Ils se trouvent dans une caverne éclairée par quelques torches mais aussi par des cellules énergétiques.

- Veuillez excuser cette manière peut civilisé pour vous faire venir ici, mais hélas nous n'avions pas le choix, fait une voie provenant du fond de la caverne.

Jackson et Carter se tournent dans la direction et tache de voir la personne qui vient de parler. Ils ne distinguent qu'une vague silhouette dans la pénombre.

- Une simple invitation aurait fait l'affaire, dit Daniel.

- Je crains que votre « hôte » n'aurait pas permit cela, répond la voie.

- Qui êtes vous, demande Samantha.

La forme fait quelques pas pour se retrouver à la lumière.

- J'aurais du en effet me présenter, veuillez m'en excuser chers visiteurs du Chaapa'ai.

La créature est maintenant visible. Elle ressemble à ces congénères sauf que ses vêtements sont plus cossus.

- Je suis le Vénérant de ce peuple. Je me nome Jaska. Je suis le représentant du Grand Ganyo.

Sur le visage de Carter et Jackson se lit la surprise de la révélation qui vient de leur être faite. Ils détaillent la créature, sa tenue est identique à celle de Ramec.

Le reste de l'équipe SG1 fait les cents pas sous le regard de la garde du Vénérant. Après de longues minutes d'attente ce dernier arrive.

- Chers amis, je suis vraiment désoler de l'incident qu'il vient de se produire.

- J'en suis sur, fait Jack légèrement excéder. Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi… vos hommes… nous empêches de partir au secours de nos amis.

- Je crains que vous ne puissiez rien faire si ce n'est priez le Grand Ganyo pour le repos de leurs âmes.

Jack se rapproche de Ramec.

- Vous insinuez qu'ils sont morts ?

- Je le crains hélas. Ces rebelles sont relativement violents.

- Quels sont leurs revendications, questionne Teal'c.

Le Vénérant hésite un moment avant de répondre.

- Ce peuple ne croit pas en Ganyo. Mais ces rebelles ne seront plus une menace bientôt.

- Ce qui veut dire que vous savez où ils se trouvent, souligne Danik.

- Ils se trouvent sur un autre continent de notre monde. Mais hélas très loin et difficile d'accès.

- Alors, comment ont-ils fait pour venir jusqu'ici, demande Jack.

- Ils utilisent un système de transportation énergétique.

- Quoi, demande Jack.

- Vous avez des anneaux de transport, reprend Carnil.

- Il y a plusieurs décennies, dans des fouilles des anneaux ont été découvert mais non n'avons jamais réussi à les mettrent en fonction.

- Il faut croire que c'est autre peuple à réussi, fait O'Neil.

- Détrompez-vous ! Mais des recherches ont été faite par certains savants pour reproduire se type de transportation. Mais cela a coûté des vies alors le précédent Vénérant à annuler les recherches.

- Mais dans se cas comment on fait ses rebelles, demande Teal'c. Et comment comptez-vous les attaquer pour résoudre le problème ?

- Ceci est notre affaire nobles visiteurs, répond poliment Ramec.

- Quoiqu'il en soit, reprend Jack. Nous voulons tenter de retrouver nos compagnons.

- Comme je vous l'ai dit, je crains que cela soit inutile. Mais je ne peux pas vous vous retenir. Je vous ai dit tout ce qu'il en ait de la situation. Sachez que si vous arrivez à les rejoindre, je ne peux garantir votre sécurité.

- Nous ferons avec, répond Jack en saisissant la crosse de son arme.

O'Neil est le premier à passer par le mur éventrer suivit par Teal'c et Carnil.

Carter et Jackson ont été conduit dans une pièce décorer richement avec dans le fond la même statue du Grand Ganyo. Sur une table au centre de la pièce des coupes de fruits sont disposé. Sur les murs des tentures représente Ganyo accomplissant des actions.

- J'ai comme une impression de déjà vue, fait Daniel.

- Je voudrais bien comprendre ce qu'il se passe, déclare Samantha.

- Et moi donc, réponds Jackson en observant les représentations de Ganyo.

Surgissant de derrière la statue de la divinité le Vénérant Jaska entre dans la pièce puis se dirige vers la table où il saisit un fruit.

- Encore une fois, nobles visiteurs du Chaapa'ai accepter mes excuses pour la façon dont je vous ai fait venir ici.

- Que nous voulez-vous, questionne Carter.

- Simplement faire votre connaissance, vous qui venez d'un autre monde.

Sam et Daniel échange un regard.

- Ne soyez pas surpris. Déjà votre apparence indique que vous n'êtes pas d'ici. Mes espions chez l'imposteurs mon aussi informer que vous êtes des explorateurs et que vous cherchez à faire des échanges culturels et technologiques.

Sam ouvre la bouche pour répondre mais elle est coupée pas Jackson.

- Ce n'est pas faut en effet, mais pourquoi n'avoir fait venir que nous deux ?

- Vous compagnons auraient du se joindre à vous mais hélas ils ont opposé résistance et le temps était compter avant que la garde de l'imposteur n'arrivent.

- Vénérant Jaska, j'aurais besoin de quelques éclaircissements. A notre arrivé sur se monde nous avons rencontrer le Vénérant Ramec qui représente Ganyo si j'ai bien compris.

- C'est un imposteur, s'écrit Jaska.

- Certes, si vous le dite. Pourtant d'après ce que je viens d'observé dans cette pièce vous représenté la même divinité.

- Je représente le Grand Ganyo, répond Jaska en croisant les mains sur son torse en s'inclinant légèrement.

- Aurait-il prit votre place, suggère Carter.

- Il représente une fausse religion de Ganyo.

- J'ai du mal à saisir, fait Jackson.

- Nos textes saints affirment que le Grand Ganyo, de nouveau il croise les mains et s'incline. A créée notre monde en six révolutions d'astre alors que l'imposteur affirme que cela c'est fait en sept !

- Oh ! Je vois, répond Daniel déconcerté. Cela fait…. Une grande différence.

- Mais n'ayez crainte, le cas de l'imposteur et des ses disciples sera bientôt clôt.

Les autres membres de SG1, éclairé par la lampe de leurs armes, suivent le chemin utilisé par les kidnappeurs de Sam et Daniel. Quand ils ont franchit l'ouverture dans le murs, ils se sont retrouver dans une sorte de couloir étroit que l'ont pourrait qualifié de passage secret mais assez large pour courir en traînant une charge. Ils se retrouver plusieurs fois à des intersections. Mais les traces de pas sur le sol leur a indiqué le chemin a poursuivre. Après quelques minutes ils ont descendu un escalier de pierre pour se retrouver apparemment sous la bâtisse dans une cavité naturel.

- Mais qu'est ce que, commence O'Neil en apercevant dans le faisceau de sa troche un reflet brillant.

Les autres membres s'approchent du reflet, ils découvrent un anneau de transport recouvert de poussière et de terre.

- Bon, je crois qu'on a trouver par où ils sont venu, fait Jack.

- Maintenant comment allons-nous faire pour rejoindre le major et le docteur Jackson, demande Teal'c.

Le visage de O'Neil est traversé par un rictus de contrariété. Danik avance d'un pas pour se baisser sur l'anneau mais son pied heurte un objet sur le sol. Il le ramasse.

Teal'c et Jack l'observent.

- Vous avez trouvé quelque chose d'utile, questionne O'Neil.

Carnil continue d'observer l'objet. C'est un boîtier métallique brillant, il le retourne dans tous les sens afin de bien scruter toutes les faces. Il découvre sur l'un des cotés une surépaisseur qui ressemble à un interrupteur.

- C'est possible, répond Carnil en se redressant. Si nous allions tous au centre de l'anneau.

Jack et Teal'c échange un regard. Le Jaffa soulève un sourcil auquel O'Neil répond par un haussement d'épaule.

- Allons-y.

Une fois les trois au centre, Carnil appui sur le bouton.

- Après tout ! Qu'est-ce que l'on…..

Un flash lumineux blanc rempli la caverne et l'équipe disparaît.

-… risque, fait Jack.

L'équipe se retrouve dans une autre grotte ou quelques torches brûlent.

- C'est une impression où le décor à changer, reprend O'Neil.

- Je crois que nous avons trouvé comment les kidnappeurs ont quitter les lieux, fait Teal'c en scrutant le sol.

Le groupe avance en direction d'une lumière qui semble venir de l'extérieur. Apres quelques instants ils se retrouvent sous une arche rocheuse faisant face à une pleine rouge traversé par un cour d'eau.

- Reste à savoir dans qu'elle direction il sont parti, remarque Jack.

- A onze heure, répondent Teal'c et Danik.

- Et comment vous savez cela ?

- Grâce aux traces de pas dans le sol, répondent-ils.

- Mais pourquoi j'ai posé la question, lâche O'Neil en mettant ses lunettes de soleil.

Carnil glisse le boîtier dans une de ses poches.

- Bien nous allons suivre la piste, déclare Jack. Après vous Teal'c.

Ainsi la section suit la piste des assaillants avec à sa tête le Jaffa en pisteur.

- Moi qui voulait juste étudié la ionisation et ses effets sur cette planète, soupir Sam.

- Ce sont les aléas des missions d'explorations, vous le savez bien Sam, répond Jackson plonger dans la contemplations d'une tenture.

Après avoir eux un entretient avec le Vénérant Jaska, Ils ont été conduit dans une pièce plus petite avec deux lits, deux chaises et une table au centre et sur les murs des tentures de Ganyo. A peu de chose prêt la copie de la pièce que Ramec leur avait attribué. Carter est assise à la table et déguste un fruit.

- C'est fascinant. Cette ethnie à la même culture que la précédente d'après ce que j'ai pu découvrir, reprend Daniel.

- La seule différence est la journée d'écart pour la création de leur monde par leur dieu, dit Sam.

- Apparemment.

- Et c'est pour cela que nous nous retrouvons dans ce que l'on pourrait classifié une guerre de religion.

- Je le crains, répond Daniel en prenant place à la table.

- C'est absurde !

- Je le sais bien. Mais sur notre monde, combien de guerre ont été ou sont encore mené a ce titre ?

- Beaucoup trop hélas, soupir Sam.

- Même si je voudrais intervenir, nous ne pouvons être que des témoins impuissants, annonce Daniel avant de croquer dans un fruit.

- Nous devons trouver le moyen de partir d'ici pour rejoindre le colonel et les autres.

- Attendons, on ne sait jamais dès fois qu'un groupe de Ramec viennent nous kidnapper à leur tour.

Carter observe Jackson avec de grands yeux.

- Je sais, ce n'était pas drôle. Mais comme tout se ressemble ici.

Jack O'Neil fait signe à tous de se mettre à couvert. Son groupe se trouve en lisière de foret, ils se sont accroupit pour être caché par la végétation. Devant eux, une ville est visible à une centaine de mettre. Les constructions ressemblent à ce qu'ils ont déjà vu sur l'autre continent. O'Neil sort ses jumelles pour observer mieux la population.

- Aucun doute, nous avons bien changer de continent, déclare Jack en voyant les humanoïdes de couleur rouge.

- Les traces de pas nous conduise directement à cette ville, confirme Teal'c.

- Je sais, répond Jack en baissant ses jumelles le visage inquiet. Je me vois mal pénétré en ville en disant : « Salut, vous détenez des personnes qui nous ressemble, nous voudrions les récupéré. »

Brusquement Danik se retourne en braquant son arme.

- Je crois que se sera inutile, fait se dernier en levant les bras.

Teal'c qui s'est retourner au même moment que Carnil l'imite. Jack se retourne à son tour et découvre des armes braquées sur le groupe tenu par des habitants à la peau rouge.

- C'est pas vrai ! Se faire avoir par deux fois de la même façon ! Je ne sais pas pour vous mais d'un coup je me sens vieux.

Les autochtones leurs font signe de se lever.

- Et c'est repartie pour un tour, lance Jack en se levant.

Quand la porte s'ouvre, Jackson et Carter sont attablé devant un bol de soupe. Leurs regards se dirigent vers leurs visiteurs. Ils découvrent le Vénérant Jaska avec sa garde.

- Chers amis, navré de déranger la sustentation mais vous avez de la visite.

La garde se pousse pour laisser passer les autres membres de SG1.

- Salut, dit Jack nochalement avec un geste de la main.

Teal'c et Carnil le suivent. Comme chez Ramec, personne ne leur a confisqué leurs armes.

- Nobles visiteurs du Chaapa'ai, reprend le Vénérant, vous allez pouvoir partager la sustentation avec les vôtres, d'autres siéges et couverts vont être porter à l'étal. Ainsi que des couches pour cette nuitée.

- Nous vous en remercions, répond Jackson.

Au même moment, des serviteurs arrivent et déposent tous ce qui fut énoncé.

- Voilà, vous avez tout, fait Jaska. Je vous laisse entre nobles visiteurs du Chaapa'ai.

Le Vénérant et sa garde prennent congé. Une fois la porte refermer les questions fusent.

- Comment avez-vous fait pour nous retrouver, demande Daniel.

- Vous savez que nous sommes pris dans une guerre de religion, fait Carter.

- STOP, crie O'Neil. Une chose à la fois ! C'est bon ça, demande-t-il en désignant la nourriture sur la table.

- Donc si j'ai bien comprit, fait jack en s'essuyant la bouche avec une serviette. Nous avons deux peuples avec la même religion, la même technologie, la même culture, la seule discordance provient du désaccord sur la durée de la création de ce monde par leur dieu. Ce qui est le motif des affrontements entre les deux parties.

Jackson regarde avec insistance Carter.

- Quoi, s'étonne Jack.

- Il a bien dit « discordance », fait Daniel.

- Je l'ai bien entendu aussi, rétorque Sam.

- Bref, vous avez assez bien résumé la situation Jack.

- Bien, fait O'Neil en se levant de table. Je crois que nous devrions chercher un moyen de filer discrètement et de renter chez nous.

Jack se dirige vers la porte. Une fois devant il se met à tâter les montants de celle-ci.

- Mon colonel, si vous pensez trouver un boîtier de contrôle dans les montants de la porte ça ne fonctionne que dans les films.

- Qui tente rien n'a rien.

- Nous avons déjà cherché, continu Daniel.

O'Neil donne une claque sur la porte avant de se retourner.

- Vous auriez pu le dire avant !

A peine a-t-il fini sa phrase que tombe derrière lui un petit morceau de quelque centimètre de mur. Tous restent là sans bouger pendant une seconde ou deux. Jack se retourne et ramasse l'objet.

- On dirait une sorte de cache, déclare Carter qui a rejoint le colonel.

- Je crois qu'il est tombé de dessus la porte, fait Teal'c.

- Dites, même dans une série télévisée ça semblerait exagéré comme situation, souligne Daniel.

O'Neil saisit une chaise autour de la table et l'apporte devant la porte puis il grimpe dessus.

- Bon, admettons que je n'ai rien dit, reprend Jackson.

- Je crois avoir trouver un boîtier de commande ou du moins un truc électrique.

- Vous pouvez me décrire les composants que vous voyer, demande Carter.

- Vous le prenez pour Mac Guyver, lance Carnil.

Tous les regards se dirigent vers lui.

- Quoi ? Qu'est ce que j'ai dit d'étrange ? J'ai vu des rediffusions !

A cet instant la porte s'ouvre sur le Vénérant Jaska.

- Chers amis du Chaapa'ai, que faite vous ainsi jucher ?

- Nous avons entendu un drôle de bruit, fait Jack.

Carter dissimule le cache qu'elle tient dans sa main.

- Oui comme des grattements de souris, précise Daniel.

- Des souris ? Qu'est ce donc, demande Jaska.

- Des rongeurs.

Le Vénérant semble ne pas saisir.

- De sale petite bête, fait Jack avec un air dégoûté en descendant de la chaise.

- Vénérant que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite aussi tard, questionne Jackson.

- En effet, pardonnez cet incursion tardive voyageurs du Chaapa'ai. Je voulais vous conviez a visiter les pacificateurs.

- Ce serait une joie, répond Daniel.

- Bien, fait Jaska visiblement ravi. Si vous voulez bien me suivre.

SG1 part à la suite du Vénérant dans les couloirs de la bâtisse. Ils arrivent dans la grande pièce où se trouve la statue du Grand Ganyo. Le Vénérant le salue en s'inclinant légèrement en croisant ses mains sur le torse. Une fois qu'il se redresse, la garde entre et entoure le groupe. Machinalement, O'Neil, Teal'c et Carnil portent discrètement leurs mains à leurs armes. Mais comme ils ont été pris à l'improviste ils n'en ont aucune. Chacune des créatures portent à leurs bras le même boîtier que Carnil a trouvé dans la grotte. Le Vénérant fait un signe de tête à celui qui apparemment et le chef de la section. Ce dernier actionne son boîtier. Aussitôt un cercle lumineux entoure le groupe. Un instant plus tard tous se retrouve dans une grande pièce aux murs nus ayant un aspect visuel comme du béton. La garde s'écarte pour laisser passé le Vénérant. Après avoir fait deux pas il se retourne en direction de SG1.

- Chers visiteurs, si vous voulez bien me suivre.

Jack échange un regard embarrassé avec Carter.

- Oui bien sur, répond O'Neil.

Le groupe avance, avec en tête Jaska, vers l'extrémité de la pièce ou une grande porte métallique s'ouvre dans un fracas mécanique. Dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ils distinguent une grande agitation. Ils débouchent dans un couloir aussi nus que la pièce mais remplit d'une foule en pleine agitation. Ils croisent des créatures armés et portant des vêtements recouverts de plaques de métal.

- Décidément les bases militaires ont toutes le même aspect, glisse Jack au docteur Jackson.

Les créatures en tenues militaires saluent sur leur passage le Vénérant. Après avoir marché quelques minutes aux travers de nombreux couloirs, SG1 et le Vénérant pénètrent dans une toute petite pièce d'environ trois mètres carrée.

- Vous vous êtes trompé à un croisement, dit Jack sur un ton anodin pour détendre l'ambiance.

Sans y prêté la moindre attention Jaska effleure une paroi, aussitôt une cloison clos la pièce qui un instant après se met a descendre.

- C'est une sorte d'ascenseur, déclare Carter.

- Merci, fait O'Neil. J'avais compris ! Je ne suis pas complètement débile !

Un grand silence dans la cabine.

- O.K. Un peu, reprend Jack tout bas.

Enfin la cabine s'immobilise, la paroi coulisse laissant place à un long couloir pratiquement vide, juste trois ou quatre créatures sont visibles, cela tranche avec les couloirs précédents remplis d'animation. Le Vénérant sort de la cabine et avance dans se long corridor. L'équipe SG1 suit Jaska quelques pas en retrait. Au bout du couloir, ils distinguent une petite lumière verte, quand ils arrivent à sa hauteur, ils voient une inscription brillée au dessus d'une porte en acier.

- C'est écrit « Zone restreinte » si je ne me trompe pas, annonce Daniel.

Le Vénérant pose sa main droite sur la porte un court instant, puis cette dernière s'ouvre dans un chuintement d'air comprimé.

Quand SG1 franchit la porte à la suite de Jaska, ils écarquillent grand leurs yeux devant le spectacle qu'ils leur aient offert. Devant eux s'étale des rangers de cylindre de couleur blanche et gris métallique de forme oblongue. Les cylindres sont aussi grands qu'une maison d'un ou deux étages. L'équipe se trouve sur une plateforme métallique surélevée par rapport au sol où se trouvent les cylindres.

- Voici mon armée de Pacificateurs, déclame fièrement le Vénérant Jaska.

- Très… Impressionnant, dit Jack difficilement.

- C'est avec ces « pacificateurs » que vous allez régler le problème de « l'imposteur », demande Daniel.

- Cela ne sera plus bientôt que quelques lignes dans notre histoire, répond Jaska.

- Puis-je regarder de plus prés l'un de ces pacificateurs, demande Sam.

- Faite donc.

Carter fait quelques pas pour rejoindre un petit escalier métallique qui mène au niveau des missiles. Une fois arrivé, elle se dirige vers le cylindre le plus proche et commence à l'examiner visuellement en faisant le tour.

- Et vous avez combien de pacificateur, demande Carnil.

- Suffisamment, fait fièrement le Vénérant.

- Et vous allez tous les utiliser, demande Jack.

- Nous estimons qu'avec simplement un millier de pacificateur nous serons à l'abri de l'imposteur.

- Un millier, répète Jack la gorge serrée.

- Vous pensez que se ne sera pas suffisant noble visiteur ?

- Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais insinué, proteste O'Neil.

- Nous avons juste été stupéfait par le nombre de « pacificateur », précise Daniel.

Pendant ce temps, Samantha qui se trouve caché de la vue du Vénérant par le missile sort d'une poche un compteur aussi gros qu'une boussole pour faire un rapide relevé. Ce qu'elle découvre la fait frissonné, elle range l'appareil dans sa poche avant de rejoindre le reste de l'équipe.

- Quand pensez-vous envoyer vos pacificateurs, demande Carnil.

- Très rapidement, avant que l'imposteur envoi ses armes de massacre sur nous !

- Car il possède aussi un tel armement, s'exclame Jack.

- Mes espions ont rapporter qu'il allait bientôt les utilisés. Nous allons frapper les premiers pour la gloire du grand Ganyo, fait le Vénérant en accomplissant la gestuelle habituelle.

Carter rejoint ses partenaires, ils remarquent son teint légèrement pâle.

- Que pensez-vous de mes pacificateurs, demande fièrement Jaska.

- Ce sont…. (Le Vénérant la fixe intensément). De très belles armes, répond elle en se forçant à sourire.

- Le grand Ganyo en est témoin, je n'en doutais pas, fait Jaska visiblement très ravi. Nobles visiteurs, laissez moi vous reconduire dans vos quartiers, il se fait tard, vous allez pouvez rejoindre vos couches.

Le Vénérant Jaska sort de la pièce non sans leur avoir souhaiter un bon repos. Les portes sont a peine closes que Carter se précipite sur O'Neil.

- Mon colonel, se sont des missiles au Naquadrilla !

Jack et Daniel affiche le même rictus de contrariété. Seuls Danik et Teal'c semblent impassible.

- Quel est leur puissance de destruction, demande Teal'c et Carnil.

- D'après mes relevés sommaires, un millier d'entre eux suffirait a raser un des continents, répond Carter.

- Si Ramek possède aussi un armement identique, commence Jack.

- C'est suffisant pour supprimer toute vie sur ce monde, continue Sam.

- Je ne sais pas vous, mais je n'ai pas envie de passer un long séjour ici, fait Danik.

- Je ne pense pas que le Vénérant nous laissera partir sur une simple demande, fait Jack.

- Pas si sur que cela, intervient Daniel.

Des regards interrogateurs se posent sur lui.

- Ils semblerait que pour Ramek et Jaska, nous soyons des visiteurs important, si vous remarquez bien, nous ne sommes pas détenus, mais des invités de marques vu la façon dont ils nous ont traité. Nous sommes juste surveillé pour notre sécurité.

- C'est la version officielle, lâche Jack perplexe.

- Vous pensez que Jaska nous laissera partir simplement si nous lui demandons, questionne Teal'c.

- Qui ne tente rien n'a rien, répond Daniel.

- Vénérant, nous souhaitons partir, lâche Jack. Vous pensez que se sera suffisant ?

- Pas de cette façon. Il va falloir mettre les formes, rétorque Jackson.

Le lendemain matin, SG1 demande a être reçu par le Vénérant Jaska. L'équipe a rassembler toutes ses affaires et portent leurs armes. Ils sont encadrer par la garde de Jaska qui les accompagne dans la salle du Vénérant.

Quand la section SG entre dans la salle, le Vénérant se trouve incliné face à la statue de Ganyo en psalmodiant. Ils attendent la fin de la prière et que Jaska se retourne vers eux. La garde quand a elle a prise place a coté de la porte.

- Nobles visiteurs du Chaapa'aai, que puis-je pour vous ?

Jack fait un pas en avant. Il s'éclairci la gorge, il ressemble a un enfant qui se prépare a récité un texte par cœur devant sont professeur.

- Cher Vénérant, nous vous serions reconnaissant de nous faire reconduire au Chaapa'aai afin que nous puissions rejoindre notre monde.

- Vous partez, s'étonne Jaska.

- Nous devons rapporter votre situation à nos supérieurs.

- Vos supérieurs ?

- Nos Vénérants.

- Vous avez plusieurs Vénérant, s'étonne Jaska en grimaçant.

- Notre structure hiérarchique diverge de la votre, nous avons en quelque sorte, un Vénérant et des sous Vénérant, intervient Daniel.

- Voilà et nous devons les informer du travail que vous faite sur se monde pour la gloire de Ganyo, reprend O'Neil.

- Je comprend, répond Jaska en souriant. Je vais vous faire raccompagné par ma garde au Chaapa'ai.

- Merci bien Vénérant.

Jaska fait un geste de la main, le chef de la garde s'avance et s'incline devant O'Neil.

- Je suis à votre service, fait la créature.

- Euh… Bien, allons-y alors.

Une fois sortie de la pièce Jack se penche vers Daniel.

- Alors comment était ma prestation ?

- Heureusement que vous n'êtes pas acteur.

- J'aurais bien voulut vous y voire !

La garde de Jaska en cercle autour de SG1 se matérialise dans la forêt, une partie des créatures s'écartent pour laisser passer l'équipe. Le chef s'avance vers O'Neil et tend le bras en direction du soleil.

- Chaapa'ai direction, deux heures.

- O.K.

Les gardes reforment le cercle et disparaissent. Une fois partie Jack se retourne vers ses collègues.

- En route pour deux heures de marche !

Quand ils arrivent à la porte, le soleil est à son zénith.

- Daniel, composer le code de la Terre, ordonne O'Neil.

- Un instant mon colonel, s'exclame Carter.

- Quoi ?

- Je voudrais récupérer les données des capteurs avant de rentrer sur Terre, comme ça je pourrais bien les analysés. Surtout que la prochaine ionisation est dans quarante-huit heures.

- Faite vite Major !

- Bien mon colonel.

Sam fait le tour des capteurs disposer prés de la porte et télécharge les données dans un ordinateur portable.

- Pressons, fait Jack.

- Encore deux minutes mon colonel.

Le général Hammond consulte un rapport de service dans la salle de control quand l'alerte résonne dans le SGC.

- Activation extérieur de la porte non programmée, annonce Walter.

Une section armée prend place dans la salle de la porte.

- Je reçois le code de SG1, continu Walter.

- Ouvrez l'iris, ordonne le général.

Quelques instants après, cinq formes sortent de la surface bleuté et brillante de la porte.

- Bienvenue à la maison, dit la voix de Hammond au travers des haut-parleurs de la salle de transfère.

Dans la salle de briefing du SGC, le général Hammond écoute dans un silence quasi religieux le rapport que les membres de SG1 lui font au sujet de la planète et les habitants de P3X476.

- Ce monde est comme une casserole de maïs pour Pop-corn sur le feu, prêt a explosé, conclut Jack.

- Merci pour l'image Jack, fait Hammond. J'ai bien écouté vos rapports et je vais en faire part aux membres de la commission. Mais pour moi, il est clair que nous devons cesser toute relation avec se monde temps qu'ils n'auront pas mit fin à leur conflit. Vous avez fait du beau travail, vous méritez un peu de repos.

Le général se lève.

- Je vous préviendrais dés que j'aurais l'avis de la commission. Vous pouvez disposer.

Hammond part en direction de son bureau.

- Je ne sais pas vous, fait Danik. Mais j'ai envie d'une bonne douche, déclare-t-il en reniflant ses dessous de bras.

Jack accomplit le même geste puis affiche un air dégoûté sur son visage.

- Oulà, je vote pour !

Dans les vestiaires pour hommes, le colonel O'Neil sort de la douche et s'avance vers son vestiaire avec une serviette autour des hanches. Dans la même pièce se trouve Danik Carnil, en caleçon qui enfile sa chemise.

- Carnil, je dois dire que pour votre première mission vous vous en êtes bien tiré.

- Merci mon colonel, mais ce n'était pas ma première mission, répond Danik en boutonnant sa chemise.

Jack grimace en réalisant la bourde de son compliment.

- Euh… Oui. Je voulais dire votre première mission dans notre équipe.

- Merci mon colonel.

- Ne soyez pas si formel, fait comme les autres, appelez-moi Jack, dit-il avec un geste désinvolte.

- Si vous le désirez mon colo… Jack.

- Voilà qui est mieux, fait O'Neil en passant son bras sur les épaules de Carnil.

Au même moment la porte du vestiaire s'ouvre sur Jackson.

- Euh… J'arrive peut-être à un mauvais moment, lâche Daniel.

Jack retire prestement son bras.

- J'essayais simplement de sympathiser avec notre nouveau collègue, je le félicitais pour la façon dont il avait agi durant la mission.

- Vu vos tenues respectives cela peut porter à confusion.

O'Neil et Carnil se regardent mutuellement de la tête au pied. O'Neil torse nue avec une serviette nouée à la taille et Carnil en caleçon et chaussette avec sa chemise sur le dos.

- Vous avez raison Daniel, disent d'une même voix les deux hommes.

Cela fait deux jours que SG1 est revenue de mission quand elle est convoquée dans le bureau du général.

- Je viens d'avoir la réponse de la commission. Comme je le pensais nous cessons tout contact avec cette planète. C'est pour cela que vous devez y retourner afin de rapporter tout le matériel que nous y avons afin qu'aucunes des parties ne puissent en étudier la technologie. Vous partez dans 30 minutes.

30 minutes plus tard, toute l'équipe grimpe sur la rampe d'accès de la porte pour la franchir. Une fois de l'autre coté l'équipe se disperse autour de la porte pour rassembler le matériel.

- On rassemble tout et on repart le plus vite possible, la porte reste ouverte, aboie O'Neil.

- Dommage, soupir Sam. Juste au moment où débute l'ionisation de la planète.

- Vous pourrez peut-être observer ce phénomène sur une autre planète lors d'une prochaine mission, déclare Teal'c.

- Les chances de trouver un autre monde avec les mêmes caractéristique son infinitésimale.

Jackson regarde le ciel, il découvre de longue traîne blanche.

- Jack ?

- Quoi Daniel ?

- J'ai un doute sur ce que je vois dans le ciel.

- Dans le ciel ?

O'Neil qui surveillait les alentours de la porte lève son regard vers le ciel. Il retire ses lunettes de soleil le visage inquiet.

- Prenez tout ce que vous pouvez et laissez le reste, ordonne Jack. On rentre à la base immédiatement !

- Mais mon colonel, proteste Sam. Je n'ai pas fini de ranger…

- Carter, regarder le ciel.

Sam lève la tête et découvre avec stupeur de tout coté des traînés de missiles.

- Ne traînons pas en effet.

Chaque membre travers la porte en portant le plus possible de matériel. Quand ils apparaissent à la base, Hammond qui discutait avec un technicien de la porte dans la salle de transfère se dirige vers eux.

- Que se passe-t-il pour que vous soyez déjà de retour ? Où est le reste du matériel ?

- Mon général, ils ont lancé leurs missiles, déclare O'Neil.

- Nous avons rapporté ce que nous pouvions, reprend Carter. L'explosion des missiles plus l'ionisation de la planète cela va engendrer une puissance faramineuse.

- Fermez la porte, ordonne le général.

- Un instant, intervient Danik. Quelle puissance a vu de nez ?

- Pourquoi ?

- Serait-elle suffisante pour que je regagne mon époque ?

- Non, sauf si tous les missiles que nous avons vus tombent simultanément sur la planète ce qui est impossible. Au pire cela vous enverrait entre 4 et 5 ans dans le futur si vous aviez le temps de programmer la destination sur la porte.

- 4 ou 5 ans ! C'est suffisant je sais ou allez pour avoir assez d'énergie pour regagner mon époque.

Carnil part en courant en direction de ses quartiers.

- Laissez-moi 2 minutes, ne coupé pas la liaison, crie-t-il en sortant.

- C'est de la folie ce qu'il veut faire, déclare Daniel.

- Et il veut faire quoi, demande Jack.

Danik Carnil revient en courant, il porte à son avant bras le model futuriste du localisateur ainsi que l'armement avec lequel il est arrivé.

- J'ai déjà en mémoire les coordonnées dont j'ai besoin, dit-il essoufflé en montrant le localisateur.

- Vous pouvez programmer une porte avec, s'étonne Sam.

- Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment, souligne Daniel.

- Merci a tous, reprend Danik. Il est temps que je rentre chez moi.

Carnil grimpe sur la rampe d'accès. Il ne lui reste plus qu'un pas à faire pour franchir la surface bleutée de la porte quand il se retourne. Il retire de sa veste de treillis son nom, et sort de la poche de son pantalon, un morceau de tissu velcro sur lequel un autre nom est inscrit. Il fixe ce morceau sur sa veste et salue. Il fait un pas en arrière et disparaît dans la surface bleutée, un instant après la porte se ferme.

- Dites, fait Jackson. Je ne suis pas le seul à avoir réussi à lire le nom qu'il a mi ?

- Non, j'ai bien vu aussi, fait Teal'c. Il était inscrit « Carter-O'Neil ».

Les regards se braquent sur Jack et Sam alors qu'ils sont eux même entrain de se regarder avec un visage stupéfait.

- Non, lâchent O'Neil et Carter en se tournant vers la porte. Puis ils se regardent de nouveau. Non !

Un signal d'alarme retenti.

- Oh ! Oh ! Mais c'est quoi ça, fait Rodney McKay en consultant les écrans de contrôle.

- Activation extérieure de la porte, fait un technicien.

- Que se passe-t-il, questionne le docteur Elizabeth Weir en arrivant prêt de la console de commande.

- Quelqu'un active la porte depuis l'extérieur annonce Rodney.

- Mettez le bouclier !

- J'essais.

La séquence d'ouverture est finie la porte s'ouvre et la lumière bleuté envahie le cercle.

- Rodney !

- Je fais ce que je peux mais les codes s'annulent.

Pendant ce temps une section armée sous les ordres de Shepard prend place autour de la porte.

- Un code d'identification ? C'est peut être un membre d'une section qui rentre.

- Cela n'expliquerait pas comment il a code de sécurité de la porte !

Au même instant le major Dan'eac Carter-O'Neil surgit de la porte.

- Du calme les gars, je ne reste même pas une minute, dit-il en tapotant sur le clavier fixé sur son avant bras. Docteur McKay, je vous rendrais le contrôle de la porte d'autant plus vite si vous ne me contrez pas.

- C'est impossible, s'exclame Rodney.

- Quoi, demande Weir.

- Il programme une destination à huit chevrons !

- Huit ?

John Shepard interroge du regard le docteur Weir.

- Laissez-le faire !

- Merci Elizabeth, fait Carter-O'Neil.

- Hutiéme chevron en place, annonce McKay.

Dan'eac s'élance vers la porte et disparaît. Aussitôt la porte se referme.

McKay regarde les relevés.

- Je ne sais pas qui était ce type mais il a pompé nos E2PZ !

- Combien avons-nous perdu de puissance, demande Weir.

- C'est cela le plus dingue ! Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais on en a plus qu'avant !

Le major John Shepard arrive au poste de control.

- Quelqu'un peu m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se produire ?

- Et moi donc, lâche Weir en fixant la porte.

Dan'eac surgit de la porte dans la salle de transfère, un homme rondouillard en treillis s'avance vers lui. Sur sa veste on peut lire Hammond.

- Ben alors tu étais parti ou ?

- C'est une longue histoire Mark.

- Tu vas devoir me faire un rapport ainsi qu'à Cassandra.

- Vos remarques sont prises en compte, colonel O'Neil.

- Mais général, proteste Jack.

Toute l'équipe SG1 est rassemblée dans la salle de réunion. Le général Hammond est en bout de table, à sa droite le colonel Jack O'Neil, le major Carter, de l'autre coté Teal'c et le docteur Daniel Jackson.

- Mon colonel, intervient Samantha Carter.

- Vous irez sur P3X476 quand….

Walter entre dans la salle de réunion visiblement embarrasser.

- Quoi, fait Hammond.

- Général, fait timidement Walter. Nous venons de recevoir les derniers relevés de la sonde sur P3X476, il semblerait qu'une explosion c'est produite durant l'ionisation de l'atmosphère. Depuis nous avons perdu tout contact avec la sonde. Nous avons tenté de rétablir le contact mais la porte reste muette.

- L'explosion accumulée à l'ionisation de l'atmosphère cumulée à du anéantir la planète, énonce Carter visiblement triste.

- Voilà qui conclu d'une façon inattendue votre mission sur ce monde, conclut Hammond en quittant son siège.

- Euh…, fait Jack. Vous n'avez pas une impression de déjà vue ?

Chacun se regarde en silence perplexe.

FIN

- 24 -


End file.
